To Fool The Flash
by MadBat27
Summary: You've got to be fast to fool the Flash. April Fools Day fic. Guy Gardner and Booster Gold try to pull a fast one.
1. Chapter 1

Delicately, Wally placed the napkin in his lap. He'd tuck it in to his collar but the red and yellow costume didn't really have one, and whether they were on the same side or not, he didn't feel like exposing his secret identity. Especially now that the League had expanded.

The food tray was piled high, the tower of hamburgers threatening to topple over and spill on to the clean white cafeteria table. There was also a large side of salad, several sides of fries, a dozen chicken nuggets, some kind of wrap, six chicken spicy chicken wings, two large helpings of ice cream, and a 2 litre bottle of diet coke. Of course, when you're the world's fastest man with an accelerated metabolism, you can afford to pack it away. A stack of waffles completed the meal.

Wally could feel eyes on him, judging him, but it didn't bother him too much. He'd got used to it. Licking his lips, he cracked his fingers, then his neck, and took up his knife and fork, ready to dig in. He was all but drooling. This was made it all worthwhile.

In a flurry of crumbs, the king-sized feast quickly diminished as Wally worked his way through the meal like a beaver through lumber. This was exactly why he loved being part of the League; his food bill from before had threatened bankruptcy. Luckily, Batman had no solvency issues.

Even over the hubbub of the canteen, Wally's munching could be heard, and the usual set of irritated glances were thrown his way. One or two of the newer recruits pushed their food away, disgusted. Wally didn't see the problem. It wasn't like he took very long.

He was more than three quarters of the way through his meal, when the enjoyment started to fade. It wasn't the taste; he never got sick of food. It was the feeling of being watched, and not just because he had the table manners of a gorilla (if you've seen Grodd eat, you'll understand). No, this was different. This was the feeling that someone was plotting.

Eating at an almost normal pace now, Wally cast an eye around the Mess. As far as he could tell, nobody was paying him the slightest bit of attention. Everyone was acting normal, getting on with their lunch. And then he saw it, reflected in Shining Knight's armour.

Booster Gold and Guy Gardner, stood behind him and off to the right, peering around the cafeteria entrance. They seemed to be hiding. And, in the warped reflection in Shining Knight's chest plate, it looked as if they were staring. At Wally.

Wally frowned. They were up to something. He could tell by the hushed whispers, the hunched posture and the darting eyes. Concentrating hard, Wally managed to make out a few words and phrases here and there.

"…everybody knows," Booster was saying. "…we'll be legends."

"Why Flash?"

"You want to try it with Batman?"

The din in the room grew for a moment, and the sound obscured their conversation, but it was clear that Guy wasn't convinced. The hot-headed Green Lantern gurned, scratch his head and gurned some more. Booster was getting impatient.

"It has to be a core member…"

"…if we're caught?" Guy mumbled. "…throw us out…"

It seemed as if Booster's robot sidekick chimed in for a moment after that, but a squeal of chairs being pushed out nearby, obscured the sound. After that, Shining Knight left his table, and Wally was left without a visual.

"Fine."

The last word was Guy's, and it sounded as if he'd agreed to whatever it was. By the time Wally had turned around to look, all three had gone. He made a face and tapped his chin thoughtfully. What were they up to? And where did Wally fit in?

Suddenly, a sharp pain in his arm followed by a heavy blow to his shoulder shook him out of his reverie. He almost fell out of his chair.

"Pinch, punch, first of the month," Supergirl exclaimed cheerfully. "In some parts of the world, at least. I never know what time we're going on up here."

First of the month. Flash considered this for a moment. Whatever part of the world Kara was thinking of, it wasn't America. In the good ol' US of A it was still the 31st. Of March.

Flash was no Dark Knight, but he'd learned a thing or two from the World's Greatest Detective. Something about Booster Gold and Guy Gardner told him that tomorrow's date was the reason for their leering and whispering. He'd have to be on his toes tomorrow.

"Um, Flash?" Kara prompted.

"Oh, right," Wally stuttered. "Sorry. Thoughts were racing."

"Who won?"

Wally grinned. In the next instant he shot up from his chair, sped around the table, flicked Supergirl in the left ear, then swept her feet out from under her. Even as she began to fall, Wally pulled out a chair. She landed, comfortably seated, with a soft thud. He'd even gone through the trouble of putting her tray on the table so her food wouldn't spill.

Leaving a red streak in his wake, Wally returned to his seat.

"Flick, kick, for being so quick," he recited smugly.

Kara pouted playfully. Wally went back to his food, banishing the thought of Booster and Gardner. They were a problem for tomorrow. For now, he could relax and talk with Supergirl about the important things in life. Like, what time _were_ they on?


	2. Chapter 2

"Quietly, Gardner," Booster groaned. "Or do you want to wake him up?"

Guy wiped the sweat from his brow and glared at Booster. While Guy had been working hard, Booster had leant against the wall opposite Flash's room, arms folded, acting as look-out. Although, how he managed that with his eyes closed was anyone's guess.

"This was your idea," Gardner moaned. "Why am I doing all the grunt-work?"

"Precisely because it was my idea," Booster replied. He yawned loudly, making no effort to cover his mouth. "I'm the brains, you're the brawn."

Guy huffed and went back to his work. Green energy surged from his ring, forming a trowel construct. Panting with exertion, he pushed the tool through the pile of Justice League of America Handbooks and slipped them, one by one, into the wall outside the Flash's room.

The idea was that, when Flash awoke (which he tended to do at 7am each morning), he would dart out of his room, headed for the cafeteria and a breakfast fit for an army, only to run headlong into the wall of guideline inscribed handbooks. They – or rather, Gardner – had built the barrier three books deep, from the floor right up to the top of the doorframe.

Watching the Flash go tumbling through their barricade was going to be hilarious. At least, Booster thought so. Guy only agreed that playing a practical joke on one of the core members would make them legends. But as he'd pointed out before, it could also lead to their suspension. Or worse.

"Relax, Green, nobody's going to kick us off the team," Booster said, as if reading his mind. "The Flash has a good sense of humor. He'll laugh about it, once he's finished blushing."

"I should point out that the construction of this obstacle would be increase in efficiency and decrease in duration by more than 25% if you were to help, sir."

"I am helping, Skeets," Booster said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm supervising."

As the last few books fell into place, Gardner dusted off his hands. He gazed at the wall of print with proud satisfaction. Booster made a sound that translated as 'it will do'. Leaving the wall to support itself, Booster put his hand on Gardner's shoulder and pushed him away from the door. According to Skeets' internal clock, it was minutes to seven.

"You hide over this side. Me and Skeets will try to film it from over there. Just stay down, keep hidden and prepare for the best April Fools prank ever. This video is going to have pride of place is the museum."

Gardner had no idea what that was about, but he did as he was told. Booster and Skeets ducked out of sight at the other end of the corridor. Holding his breath, Guy waited patiently for the door to open. Booster made the signal. The time was 7am.

This was it.

There was a click as the door opened and Gardner's eyes grew wide in anticipation, but the crash of speedster against books never happened. Instead, all Gardner could make out was a red streak that seemed to dart in and out of sight. Where it went to, was anyone guess, but it was taking books with it.

Bit by bit, layer by layer, row by row the wall of books disappeared, relocated away from the door, until the room was completely unobstructed. A moment later, the Flash walked out, whistling a cheerful tune.

"What…where did they go? What happened?" Gardner growled, annoyed that the promised pay-off hadn't happened.

And then he noticed the shadow over him.

Turning around, he found the mass of books stacked up from floor to the ceiling. It wobbled and swayed in some imagined breeze, and it didn't take superpowers to guess which way it was going to fall. From the corner of his eye, Guy could see Booster's shocked expression, and Skeets' built-in camera recording the whole thing.

As the tower toppled, the only word that came to mind was one he'd heard in boot camp. A word he'd hated almost as much as the trainer who'd used it. But now, it was the only word that summed up his feelings.

"Nertz."


	3. Chapter 3

Guy Gardner slouched at the cafeteria table, one hand propped against his swollen forehead. He'd fallen pretty hard when the books had tumbled. Across the room, he could see Booster Gold returning from the kitchenette with something cold to put on the bump. At least, that's what he was meant to have done. Almost half an hour ago.

"Yo, champ, how you holding up?" Booster called cheerily as he swaggered back at last.

"Nothin's hurt but my pride," Guy growled, but just speaking made the dull pain above his eye worse. "No thanks to your stupid idea."

"Woah, woah, woah now. Booster Gold does not have stupid ideas. Don't hate the player, hate the game." Guy fixed him with a look that would have made Batman proud. Gold looked away and shrugged. "Besides, Skeets came up with it."

He shrugged again, slightly deflated. He pulled up a chair, allowing the legs to screech horribly against the pristine floor. Guy winced. He knew he shouldn't have listened to this chump. Pull a prank on one of the Founding Members. Guy wasn't one for making plans, but even he knew that one sucked.

Still, what he wouldn't give to get his own back on the Flash. No-one makes a fool out of Guy Gardner.

"Oh, got your ice," Booster said, pushing across the bag of frozen peas. Guy picked them up and placed them against his forehead. "Made sure it was something green. What are friends for, right?"

He made a shooting gesture with his hands, clicked with his tongue and winked. Each action was more annoying than the last.

"It's cold."

"Yeah, um. Sorry dude. Ran into Ice and Fire up there." He smiled smugly. "What can I say? I'm in demand. Everyone wants the Gold."

"They stormed off," Guy pointed out.

"Playing hard to get." Suddenly, his mouth dropped. "Speaking of which…"

Guy turned just in time to see the Flash saunter over, without a care in the world. All around the cafeteria, people were turning to look, whispering behind their hands, and giggling. Most of them weren't even trying to hide it.

Supergirl, Gardner noticed, was one of them. She looked like all her Christmases had come at once.

"Well, if it isn't the April Fools," Flash quipped amiably. "Don't worry, guys, you're not in trouble. I respect your ambition. But seriously, trying to get me? I face the Trickster on a daily basis. I've fought the Prankster, Creeper, even Joker. And you thought you two clowns could outsmart me? Dream on."

Guy's knuckles turned white as the scarlet speedster strolled away with a wave and a smile. For the first time since Guy had known him, Booster wasn't enjoying the attention. It looked like he'd rather be anywhere else in the world right now.

All Gardner could think about was revenge.

"Better luck next year."

Next update: next year!

Yes, I really am going to wait an entire year to upload the next part. Gives me time to write it. :) In the meantime, thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guy!"

Booster jogged to the Green Lantern's side, a broad disingenuous grin plastered across his face. Gardner's brows furrowed suspiciously. He knew that look. It was the look that always ended up with one – or both of them – getting into trouble. The look that said, 'I have a plan'. And it was never a good one.

"Just the…" Booster searched for the word. He shrugged. "Guy… I wanted to see."

"What do you want?"

Booster's helpful robot adviser, Skeets, didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. That was another bad sign. That meant nobody to caution Booster on his ridiculous plans. Not that Booster Gold ever listened anyway. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and forget the consequences.

And why not? After all, it wasn't Booster who had to deal with the consequences. More often than not, it was Gardner whop ended up in trouble. Like last year.

"That's no way to greet a friend now is it?"

"I guess. Sorry."

"No harm done," Booster said, waving the issue away. "How have you been anyway?"

"Fine. Thanks. You?"

They'd spoken just the night before, so all this catching up nonsense was particularly odd. Not to mention the strained friendly tone of his voice. People all around were giving him funny looks. Even Ambush Bug was giving him a wide berth.

Gardner was getting a little hot under the collar, but he'd been doing well at controlling his temper of late. He'd only got into three fights this week, and it wasn't worth ruining it for Booster. Besides, he felt like he was getting to his point. Slowly but surely.

"Just pretend we're having a nice friendly chat," Booster whispered conspiratorially. He then laughed aloud for show.

"We are," Guy grunted. Although he wasn't sure about 'nice'.

"Haha, yeah, yeah, that's right," Booster continued emphatically. Then back to a whisper. "It's April Fool's tomorrow."

"Yeah. And?"

"And? And it's our second chance. Our do-over. Our Michigan…Mulligan? I don't know. Some term from that really boring sport they play in this time. Golf." He shrugged, pulling a face. "Point is, we can get the Flash this time around."

"We couldn't last time."

"But this is 364 days later. He won't be expecting it this time. Not after last year's disaster."

"Don't remind me," Guy growled.

Just thinking about it made him mad. He clenched his fist, setting his jaw. He knew he'd regret it, but Booster was right. They couldn't quit. They had to try again.

"What's the plan?"


	5. Chapter 5

Flash strolled through the Watchtower, whistling a tune about nine times the usual tempo. He'd found he could sing the entire tracking list of Iron Maiden's songs in just two minutes. No that he'd want to. He was more of a ballad man. Music was the one thing that made him want to slow down.

He wasn't paying much attention as he ambled through the doors of the cafeteria. He'd spent the past two days in Gotham, tracking down his old foe the Trickster. Apparently, James Jesse thought he could get some nice pointers, and maybe some equipment, from Batman's nemesis.

And Trickster hadn't been disappointed. He'd got some pointers alright. A whole pit full of pointers. The stage on which Joker had asked Jesse to perform his act had a hidden trapdoor right in the centre, and when Trickster's deal with the Clown Price fell through, so did Jesse.

Flash had only barely managed to save him from the fall, an inch from being impaled by a dozen poison-tipped spears set out to make a smiley face. Say what you like about the Joker, but he doesn't skimp on Prep.

Batman wasn't too happy about the speedster being in 'his' city – Flash wasn't exactly stoked about it himself. But while he was there, he thought he might as well help out. He'd spent the rest of the time playing catch-up with the Detective, always one step behind no matter how fast he ran. It was exhausting.

Wally barely remembered what planet he was on – or orbiting – let alone what the date was. But something in his heightened senses alerted him to the danger, minor though it was. Not a threat per se. His mind was taking in information faster than even he could process, taking information from the slightest cues to build a full picture.

Two sets of eyes watching the door intently, a green glow of Lantern light, and extra weight to the door. It didn't take long for Flash to put 2 and 2 together. It all happened within seconds, but for Wally it may as well have been a lifetime. He looked up to see the bucket full of water just starting to fall.

Less than a second later, Flash was gone, and Guy Gardner stood beneath his own construct as 10 gallons of water splashed down on top of him.


	6. Chapter 6

Guy Gardner sat on his cot, swinging his legs wildly back and forth. Every few kicks, he'd punt the steel locker beside the bed, slowly crumpling the metal. His fists were clenched and his bowl cut hairstyle flapped with every impact. Gardner had been steaming all year, not that most Leaguers noticed the difference. But Booster could see it, and he was trying hard to pull him out of his funk.

"Another year, another yollar."

"What on Oa does that even mean?"

"It's an expression from the future."

Gardner glared at his companion, his eyes brimming with hate. For a moment, Booster actually thought he was going to attack him. Truth be told, it wouldn't be the first time. Guy had been pretty sore about how the last two attempts at pranking the Flash had turned out. Specifically, he was annoyed that Booster had got off scot free.

"No it isn't, you poser," Guy seethed.

"Look, the point is, we have another chance. Sure, Flash bested us last time, and the time before, but third time's the charm, as they say. Ninety percent of success is persistence."

"I'm sure the Rogues tell themselves the exact same thing."

Booster huffed in frustration, leaning back against the bedside table. The Lantern's room was spartan, stripped of the old posters and mementos of his past. He'd really taken the humiliation to heart. Booster couldn't blame him; he'd left the future to escape the same kind of rejection and embarrassment. But Guy's whining was driving him up the wall, and he needed his old partner in crime, so to speak, back in action.

"I'm telling you GL, this is your moment."

"My moment is gone, Gold. Thanks to you!" GL jumped up from the cot, jabbing his finger at Booster's chest. "All people ever think about now is how silly Flash made me look. I could save the galaxy a thousand times over, and all people who say is how my pranks backfired on me. And nothing is ever said about you!"

Booster rolled his eyes. Here we go again. The way Booster saw it, half of Guy's problems came down to not owning his mistakes. Or being willing to take the buck for Booster. The Rogues had learned that part, at least.

"I was blown off by that new Speedy chick, Mia," Guy continued. "When you're the fifth in line as the protege of a guy with a bow, you'd think you'd be grateful for a little attention from the A-listers."

Booster thought about commenting on the other four Green Lanterns, but decided against it. It was more grief than it was worth. Even Booster wasn't foolish enough to think they were A-listers. For one thing, you had to be able to stand up to Batman without wetting yourself, and Boosters' suits cost way too much to even try it. Guy had once or twice in the past; it didn't end well for the Lantern either time.

"They think I'm a sad sack. A wet blanket. A drip."

Gardner stood by the window, staring out at the endless expanse, like a lost little puppy with its tail between its legs. If a black hole had opened up right outside the satellite, Guy would have jumped in head first. Honestly, Booster could see where they were coming from. He was pathetic.

All washed up.

Slowly, but surely, an idea formed in in Booster's mind, like a light switching on - the light from a struggling neon sign. The oldest prank in the book. It was perfect. All he needed was some cooperation from the Jaded Lighter. And suddenly it occurred to Booster that if anything would motivate GL, it was anger.

"I guess they're right," he said sadly.

"What?"

"I guess you are a wet blanket."

Guy whipped around, fists clenched, ring already glowing. This was going to be easier than Booster had expected. But he might just push too far too fast and end up knocked out into deep space. Gold turned around and began to walk out, sagging his shoulders in mock disappointment.

"Take it back, Booster!"

"I'm just saying what everyone's thinking, Guy. You're no A-lister. You're a giver-upper."

"Guy Gardner never gives up!"

Guy leapt to his feet, fists balled. His face was as red as the Dupree Chemical logo on Booster's jacket, and the vein at his temple was throbbing visibly. Booster took a cautious step back, putting up his hands in a calming motion. It was an effort to hide the pleased smile. Hook line and sinker.

"Good. Because I've got a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Flash dragged his feet as he trudged through the Justice League Headquarters. It was a rare sight for the scarlet speedster to be moving at human speeds, let alone dawdling through the winding corridors, and few of the Leaguers failed to notice. His shoulders slouched forward, arms hanging heavily at his sides. A necklace of ice glimmered around his clavicle, and his lips were blue.

Captain Cold's latest crime spree had left Central City with chills, and it had taken the best part of the month to track him down and take him in. And even now, there was every chance in the world he'd find some way to escape. They always did.

Now Flash was cold and tired and hungry, and wanted nothing more than a few hours peace. Vibrating his molecules, he rid his body of the remaining hoarfrost, but even his powers couldn't remove the cold inside his bones. As he slunk through the complex, he wondered what was more important; food or sleep? The moment he reached his room, the answer became clear.

Without even waiting to remove his costume, Flash fell face down into the cot. The bed bounced underneath him, steel springs squeaking, and the gentle motion as the frame adjusted rocked him almost instantly to sleep.

It wasn't long before he'd sunk deep into sleep, and the dreams began. In the first, he was visiting Brazil with Fire and Ice, watching the sunset above Rio De Janeiro, until Ice decided it was too warm and she was going back to the hotel, leaving Flash and Fire alone.

In the second, he and Batman were working separately on the same case, tracking the movement of the so-called Komedy Klub; Trickster, Prankster and Joker working together. Through ingenious strategies, charismatic interrogations and dazzling leaps of logic, Flash got to the bottom of things first, and defeated the trio alone. Even Batman had to praise him.

In the third, Wonder Woman entangled herself in her own Lasso of Truth, and declared Wally "the best of us all", to reluctant agreements from all the other Leaguers. In another, he defeated Black Canary in a sparring match, and another schooled Martian Manhunter in the ways of human interaction, showing impressive insight. And then of course, his most often recurring dream: having Superman's powers.

He flew through the clouds, weightlessly carried on air currents, his indestructible body light as a feather. Using his eye beams, he wrote his name across the surface of the moon, and tunneled deep into the core of the Earth to find a diamond the size of the Daily Planet's globe. He travelled the world in seconds, blowing out forest fires, and lifting collapsed telegraph poles, and fought hand-to-hand with Gorilla Grodd.

Being the Flash was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wouldn't give it up for anything. But even Wally couldn't help but marvel at the Man of Steel and his extraordinary powers. Still, Flash had to say, his costume was cooler.

All too soon, the dream was over. Next, oddly he was in Atlantis with Aquaman. This was an entirely new dream, and something felt off. Water trickled down the walls of the palace, and Aquaman seemed to be shouting at him, except he couldn't hear a word. No sound came from the Atlantean's mouth. Flash looked down at the glove of his suit, and could see the material was dark. Wet.

But why?


	8. Chapter 8

The door creaked softly open, and Booster peeked cautiously through to the bed. Flash was face-down in the pillows, mumbling happily in his sleep. Behind him, Gardner tried to press his square head through the gap to get a better look, and Booster shoved him angrily backwards.

"Shush, you'll wake him."

"Oh,come on. He's fast asleep. It's now or never, Booster. Payback time."

With a malevolent smirk, Guy grabbed the bowl of water and slid it across the linoleum floor to rest at the foot of the speedsters' bed. Booster stepped back, giving Guy the floor. Crouching low, Guy pointed his ring and concentrated hard. His tongue protruding from his mouth at the corner of his lips. With a faint hum, the ring came to life, filling the room with radiant green light, and a long arms reached out from the surface of the Lantern's ring.

Slowly, the arm stretched out, reaching for Wally's forearm. Booster held his breath, taking every measure of precaution not to wake the Founding Member as his arms slowly edged toward the side of the bed. At last, with a final jolt, the arm flopped down and the fingers of his right hand splashed into the bowl.

Guy snickered and glanced at Booster, who raised his thumbs in response. But just as they were withdrawing from the room, something began to happen in the bed. Flash's eyeballs bounced around like pinballs in their sockets, and his eyelids fluttered wildly. In the bowl, in hand began swivelling in a circular motion, stirring the warm water in the bowl. Faster and faster the water swirled, until a tiny whirlpool rose around his hand.

"What the…?"

Guy frowned as the water surged higher and higher, becoming a mini tornado of water. Suddenly, with a flick of his wrist, the Flash directed the entire contents of the bowl directly at the Lantern, and the water splashed over him just below the belt. Booster ducked behind the door frame for cover, and when he looked again, Guy's pants were soaked through at the crotch.

"You know," Wally said sleepily, opening his eyes. "Wetting the bed is one thing, but wetting yourself while awake? That's really embarrassing."

Guy's face was as white as a sheet as his gaze flicked between Booster and Flash and the damp patch of his pants.

"But...but...you were asleep!"

Flash grinned. "Really? I run fast, I heal fast, I think fast. My metabolism is crazy fast. You really think I need a full eight hours' sleep?" Wally shrugged. "I also take power naps throughout the day."


	9. Chapter 9

Guy walked limply down through the corridors, back to his own room, with Booster trailing a safe distance behind. His face was still white as a Martian, but Booster could almost see the steam rising off of him. All through the complex, other Leaguers poked fun at the hapless hero. Booster got the idea they knew what had happened.

"The mighty Guy Gardner wets his bed, does he?" Huntress offered glibly. "So, is it Green Lantern, or Green Nightlight?"

For a moment, Booster could have sworn he'd heard the teeth in Guy's mouth crunch like broken glass as the Corps member ground his teeth. But Guy just walked silently past her. That didn't mean he was taking it well, though. He was a volcano waiting to blow.

"Rough night, Whizz kid?" Vigilante drawled, smirking.

Guy's fists snapped closed, but there was still no expression on his face. Just a distant stare, smouldering with an intensity Booster had never seen before. Booster wondered if it would be in Wally's best interest to fall for a prank, before Guy turned killer. But nobody would really be that upset with a prank.

Or would they?

"The CIA experimented with transmitters that could force a man to void his bladder with a single note of music."

The muttered statement came from Question, who was crouched over a waste paper basket, two crumpled sheets in his Booster had to guess, he'd say the handwriting was Wonder Woman's. Guy looked at the faceless man with an equally blank countenance.

"Blame them for your...mishap." Question stood, stuffed the paper in his jacket pocket and walked away. "I'd believe it."

It was extra minute's walk to Guy's room, but it felt like a lifetime. The silence was deafening, and Booster could feel Guy's body shaking with rage like an earthquake. His face had turned beetroot red, and the moment the door closed behind them, Guy let loose a wild holler at the ceiling that woke the dead across the entire galaxy.

Booster left it a moment longer before speaking. Guy sat down at the desk, allowed his head to slam down into the pine surface, and repeated the motion several more times.

"So...does this mean we're giving up on fooling the Flash."

"No!" Guy seethed, whipping his head around with a crazy look in his eye. "This means I'm going to get one over on Wally if it kills me."

"Okay…"

Even Booster had to admit feeling a little scared at that moment. A knot had formed in his stomach and it was strangling the butterflies one by one. His mouth was as dry as the sandy deserts of 22nd Century Antarctica. Somehow, he had a feeling this wouldn't end well for them.


End file.
